


the First and Only

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Incest, M/M, long slow sweet passionate brotherlovins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fili asked if he was sure he wanted this, if he might not want someone else besides him, Kili shook his head and murmured only you, Fili, never anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the First and Only

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend who was having a bad day.

Fili sighed and brushed Kili’s hair off his forehead, pressing a kiss there. Kili panted against his brother’s collarbone as Fili’s fingers worked him open. When Fili asked if he was sure he wanted this, if he might not want someone else besides him, Kili shook his head and murmured only _you_ , Fili, never anyone else.

Fili’s skin was moist where Kili’s was breathing against it, nuzzling his nose into it. His arms wrapped tightly around Fili’s shoulders, blunt nails scraping at his back and the back of his neck. Occasionally his fingers strayed up to tangle in Fili’s thick blond mane, reminiscent of how he used to do the same when he was a child. They would fall asleep together, Fili’s arms around his little brother and Kili’s hands buried in his hair.

As he was, the equivalent of teenage, he yanked and tugged on his brother’s hair when Fili found a particularly sensitive spot inside of him. He would be embarrassed by his whines and whimpers if he was not so occupied by sensation, humping unconsciously against Fili’s hip.

Fili held his brother close, free hand rubbing and his back and down his side, and when Kili was rocking against his fingers he told him that he thought he was ready. Kili whimpered and shook his head, telling Fili he couldn’t do it yet, it hurt too much. Fili nodded and kissed Kili’s jaw, moving up to press their lips together. He cooed sweet words of encouragement to his brother as he worked him wider open.

His virgin muscles protested the intrusion of course, but with the amount of gentle, careful preparation that Fili was providing he hoped his little brother would feel as little pain and discomfort as possible. Fili was aching, his cock throbbing and hot between his legs, but he knew he could never hurt Kili just as the brunet would never hurt him. Gentle words and endearments flowed freely from his lips, thoroughly expressing his desire and love for his brother, his shadow, his One.

Kili was the first and foremost concern in his world, from the moment he woke up with the younger dwarf tangled around him until when they huddled together at night for sleep. He could not imagine spending all of his time with his brother and it seemed only fitting that he be the only dwarf fir for the job of deflowering his little brother. He kissed at Kili’s temple as he worked his fingers inside of him, dividing his attention in equal parts between stretching his tense muscles and nudging his prostate, causing him to cry out and grind himself against Fili’s stomach.

It was not until Kili was keening and whimpering and squirming that Fili asked him again, and Kili nodded and murmured please. Fili smiled and kissed Kili, and told him how happy he was to hear that.

The amount of oil he slathered over his cock was probably a tad excessive, but Fili would not risk causing his baby brother any more discomfort than absolutely necessary. When he entered Kili, he was pleased that the brunet only let out a quiet whimper into their kiss. Still, he was very slow and careful as he slid inside, and he paused when he was fully seated, holding Kili close and peppering his cheeks and mouth with soft little kisses.

Kili lay beneath Fili, tense but making every effort he could to relax. He steadied his breathing with some difficulty and when the burn at the base of his spine faded, his throat worked and his jaw tensed when he told Fili he was ready. Fili smiled, all dimples and sunshine to Kili’s eyes, and began moving.

His movements were firm and strong as he pushed inside of Kili, but never more than the younger dwarf could handle. His kisses were slow and sensual and languid, nearly matching the patient and passionate pace of his hips. It was not long before Kili began moving with Fili, for the blond had nudged against a spot inside him that sent sparks flying through his veins and he found that if he angled his pelvis and met Fili’s thrusts, he hit it nearly every time he pushed in. Fili sent him crying out and babbling incoherently when he wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it in time the slow passionate thrusts of his hips.

It was not until Fili was groaning and telling Kili that he was getting close that his thrusts picked up pace, and when Fili realized this he apologized through gritted teeth, but moaned that oh, what Kili does to him, just by squirming and sighing makes him lose control. It was not a problem for Kili though, and he encouraged his brother to move faster and harder, as he had properly adjusted to Fili’s size by that point and there was barely any pain at the edge of the mind-numbing pleasure that came with each push from his brother.

More acutely than the pain he felt so _full_ , surrounded by nothing but Fili Fili Fili, inside and out. If he was not beyond coherent thought, he was certain he would think that if he died right then, there, in his brother’s arms, kissing his mouth and sharing his air and overwhelmed by their love-making, he would die a happy dwarf. That fleeting half-thought was what sent him over the edge, spilling his seed over his brother’s hand and having it rub between their bellies as Fili moved.

Fili kept going, kept milking his cock and pounding his prostate through his orgasm and Kili felt he would pass out there underneath his brother, and he eventually did. The last thing he could feel before he lost consciousness was Fili stilling inside him, pumping him full of hot sticky cum and whispering to him that he was his treasure, his love, his One.

He came to to the feeling of a warm damp cloth laving over his belly, massaging lightly to scrub the sticky cum from his dark hair but trying very hard not to rouse him from sleep. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at Fili, who had yet to clean himself up, his stomach smeared with Kili’s release. Kili’s hand found Fili’s free one, resting idly beside him on the bed, and he traced his fingers over the blond’s knuckles. Fili looked up at him and told him he could keep resting, that he would take care of him, and he offered his big brother a warm smile.

Once Kili had been cleaned up, including the small dribbles of cum that escaped his entrance down the back of his thighs which Fili cleaned with his tongue, he tended to himself. He cleaned himself up and then set aside the cloth and the washbasin on the floor beside the bed. He whispered for Kili to roll over so he could remove the sweaty dirty duvet and Kili complied, allowing himself to be wrapped up in a clean one right afterwards. What he really wanted was to be wrapped up in Fili though, and when the blond crawled into bed with him he latched on, burying his face in his chest.

Fili smiled down at him and caressed his hair, brushing his bangs off his forehead and pressing a firm whiskery kiss there. Kili fell asleep soon after murmuring his I love you’s to Fili and having them returned, lulled off by Fili’s soft beating and the gentle beating of his heart.


End file.
